


When I'm With You I'm At Home

by Ambeebee23



Category: Celtic Thunder (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambeebee23/pseuds/Ambeebee23
Summary: Charlie Martin never believed in the possibility of soul mates, and she sure as hell didn't believe in love, or so she thought. Charlie was sassy and sarcastic, using her attitude as a sort of shield around her heart. However, when Charlie met Paul on that cold November day in 2008, she had no idea just how much of an impact he would be on her life or just how important he would become to her. Does Paul have what it takes to break off her outer shell to reveal the real Charlie that she keeps hidden away?





	When I'm With You I'm At Home

"You know, you could at least try to look excited, maybe smile a bit? You look absolutely miserable, Charlotte Elizabeth..."  
  
Charlie gave her mother a forced smile. "Miserable? Me? You must be mistaken, I'm not miserable." She said in the most convincing voice she could muster. She shivered a bit and crossed her arms over her chest as she walked down the sidewalk toward the last place Charlie had expected to spend her Friday night off. 

Emily shot her daughter a knowing look and sighed. "Oh come on, Charlie, it's going to be a lot more fun than you think. I would even bet you'd find the show enjoyable if you'd have an open mind and give it a chance."  
  
"Celtic Thunder?" Charlie questioned, raising a brow. "Oh don't count on it. Men in kilts aren't exactly my thing. However, I'm happy for quality time spent with my mama, even if it is doing something so lame." She was teasing, of course. Well, mostly. Charlie really wasn't too thrilled with the entertainment choice, but she couldn't complain too much. After all, Charlie hadn't seen her mother in a few months and a visit was well overdue. So what if she didn't like the concert? She was still spending time with her mother, which was all that mattered to her.  
  
"You just think they aren't...You haven't seen these men." Emily mused, a hint of mischief evident in her voice as she steered her daughter toward the entrance of the Nashville Performing Arts Center. "Come on, we're going to be late, and it's absolutely freezing out here."  
  
"Oh my God, Mom!" Charlie chuckled, shaking her head at her mother's words. She'd heard of her mother's little crush on one of the men, the blonde one...Keith? Yes, maybe that was it."I'm not even dignifying that with a response. But I will agree about the weather. It is VERY cold outside. Who's idea was it to wear skirts tonight? Is the event even this dressy?"  
  
Emily shrugged. "Even if it's not, who cares? It's fun to get all dolled up."  
  
Charlie giggled and nodded in agreement as they stepped into the warmth of the theatre, which happened to be packed with fans of the band. Charlie instantly felt out of place as she noticed that most of the guests were women around the same age as her mom or older, with only a few the same age as her scattered here and there. Her expression was one of apprehension, and it didn't go unnoticed by her mother. "Oh, for Heaven's sake, Charlotte, I think you'll live. No, come on, let's go find out seats and get settled. The show will be starting soon."  
  
Charlie felt her mother reach for her hand but she pulled away from her grasp, shaking her head. "You go on ahead, I'm going to find the restroom, okay?" Charlie didn't wait for her mother to respond before she stepped away from the queue in search for the restrooms. Of course, the closest one was far too crowded, so she went in search of another one, which she found after going down a few hallways. She wasn't entirely sure she was meant to be in this area of the theatre, but she figured if she was confronted she could always tell a little white lie about getting lost.  
  
As it turned out, Charlie didn't have to lie after all, for as she attempted to make her way back to the theatre she somehow got herself turned around. Confused as to which direction would lead her back to the foyer, she stood in the middle of the hallway, looking at a floor map to determine where exactly she was.  
  
"Looking for something?" Charlie jumped a bit, her concentration broken by an accented voice from behind her. She turned to meet the gaze of an admittedly attractive young man who appeared to be a bit older than her. She began to answer, but she noticed a rather cocky grin form on his lips. Charlie instantly began to get the vibe that the man was perhaps quite full of himself. "As a matter of fact, yes." She replied in a clipped tone., turning her attention back to the map."I'm attempting to find my way back to that stupid auditorium."  
  
"Easy there, lass. No need to lose your temper, now is there?" The man chuckled.  
  
Charlie immediately looked back, her formerly irritated look morphing into one of slight anger. Who on earth did he think he was? "Excuse me?"  
  
The man, who stood nearly a foot taller than Charlie, did not reply but looked her over in confusion. This woman was obviously here for the show, though she didn't seem to recognize him. And to be honest, she seemed a tad out of place in appearance compared to many of the other fans. Though you really couldn't judge a book by its cover...  
  
Charlie wrinkled her nose, assuming by his thoughtful gaze that he was checking her out. "I would very much appreciate if you keep your eyes where they belong, thanks." She said shortly.  
  
The Irishman snapped out of his thoughts, his cheeks reddening slightly at her reprimand. "My Lord, you are a feisty one, aren't you?" He stuck his hand out in an invitation for her to shake it. "M'name's Paul, and you are?"  
  
Charlie ignored his hand in disinterest. "Very irritated, to be honest. Now can you help me or not?"  
  
Paul smirked, stepping closer to her. "Not without a name first, darling."  
  
Charlie scoffed, crossing her arms. "Perv." She muttered. She turned to walk away, but paused when Paul spoke up once more.  
  
"Ah, and a bit sassy, too, aren't ye?" He asked, chuckling slightly. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was enjoying teasing the poor girl, and her spunky personality made it all the more enjoyable. She was a spitfire if he'd ever seen one.  
  
"Charlie? Oh there you are...oh my.."  
  
Charlie turned to see her mother with a rather bewildered expression on her face. "Come on, I think we'd better go take our seats." She said quietly, gently tugging on her daughter's arm."  
  
Charlie sighed, relieved that she could soon escape from this rather annoying situation. She was ready to put as much distance as she could between herself and the man, hopefully never to see him again. Oh, if only she knew..."Gladly!" She replied, starting to walk away.

"So Charlie it is then?"

Charlie stopped in her tracks but did not turn to look at the cocky Irishman.

"Hmm," Paul continued, "t'is a very unique name, kind of quirky. I'm not sure that it fits you, though..."

Charlie turned once more, sending a glare towards Paul. "Yeah, well what do you know?"

Paul couldn't help but laugh at the young woman. "See you around, Charlie."

"Over my dead body."


End file.
